Synlet: Little House
by megangrace1994
Summary: The title is based off the song Little House by Amanda Seyfried. This Synlet mini-fanfiction follows what happens after a reunion for Buddy Pine and Violet Parr ends in the birth of their son.
1. Part 1

Violet Parr lived a busy life. She was still young, barely 25, but she felt the world weighing on her and aging her in the process. Her life hadn't been exactly what she'd dreamed of, per se. It's not that she was this "woe is me, my life is full of regrets" kind of person. But it wasn't really in her plans to have a child at the age of 20. It was certainly never in her plans to have a child with him.

They weren't anything special, really.

After all, they couldn't be, considering who he was and who she was. She was the 1/5 of the most powerful super family in the city, and he was the one person who ever came close to defeating and killing them. He wasn't still that person though. No longer a villain, really. After his near death experience he'd gone into recovery for physical and mental health, served jail time and was eventually released for good behavior. Something changed in him.

Well, he wasn't perfect, but he wasn't evil.

She could still recall that day she'd run into him for the first time since the accident.

They were at the grocery store, of all places. She caught him out of the corner of her eye and the two of them stopped in their tracks and looked at the other.

He'd been the first to speak. Smirking that adorably charming grin of his, "Well, well, well, Violet Parr," he walked toward her, raking his eyes over her, sizing her up, "Look who grew up,"

Violet sneered a bit, two could play at this game, "Well, well, well, Buddy Pine, look who got out of prison,"

He raised his eyebrows, "On good behavior, might I add," he grinned.

Violet rolled her eyes.

Although, if she was being completely honest, he looked pretty great – considering the accident. Apart from the scars on his body, he was in pretty good physical shape. She caught her eyes gravitating to his biceps that flexed when he moved his arms.

The two of them stared at each other a moment – Violet in a sneer and Buddy in a smirk.

"Want to get dinner?" he asked coolly.

"With you? Not a chance," she retorted.

"Awh, how come?" he questioned, "After all, we have a lot to catch up on,"

Those fucking baby blues.

She jerked her eyes away from him.

"You're a louse," she rolled her eyes.

He smirked, "You flatter me, dear,"

Violet turned back to him, shooting him a glare.

"How old are you now?" he asked, as he slowly began to circle her.

"Not that it's any of your business," Violet replied, "But I'm 19,"

Buddy perked up a bit and smirked at her, "Perfect," he grinned.

"You can quit circling me," Violet huffed.

Buddy shrugged, "Can you blame my curiosity?" he asked innocently, playing a smirk on his perfect lips, "After all," he brought his eyes down and then connected them with hers, "It's been 5 years,"

Those fucking baby blues.

Violet felt her face drop the glare as she just stared into his eyes. Her eyes darted between his lips and his eyes as the space between their faces grew smaller.

"So how bout dinner?" he whispered with a smirk.

And the next thing she knew the was half naked in the back of his car. The windows were covered in fog their bodies were covered in sweat. She kinda hated how much she enjoyed the sex. He was scum, but he was very good with his hands, and… other things.

She remembered the way he couldn't keep the red off his cheeks when they finally began coming down. He was leaning over her, breathing heavily, looking into her eyes deeply.

She felt a smirk tug at her lips, "You're blushing, Mr. big bad villain," she raised her eyebrows.

He put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her lips against his in a rough kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

Violet's eyes wandered his body. It was covered in scars. She hesitantly reached out and traced one with her finger.

Buddy shut his eyes in embarrassment, "They're horrific…" he grunted, ashamed she'd even taken notice.

"No they're not," she spoke, "they're beautiful,"

He met her eyes again. She leaned in and gently placed a kiss over one of his scars.

He was quieter when he spoke again, "So are yours,"

Violet's eyes widened a little more.

Buddy ran his hand gently over the self harm scars that covered Violet's thigh, leaning down and feathering kisses over them before coming back up to meet her eyes, "Those are real battle scars…"

Violet felt something fluttering in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed and sat up, reaching over the seat for her shirt, "I should be going," she told him.

One they'd both gotten dressed, they stood outside the car looking at each other.

Finally a smirk spread across Buddy's face, "Always good seeing you, Violet,"

Violet didn't like the way he made her feel.

Her stomach was fluttering like she was 13 and she wanted him, in every way she could think of. Her face was bright red.

That bastard.

"And you, Buddy," she said before going back to her car.

She should've known exactly what was going on when she woke up with morning sickness and no period a few weeks later.

Well, fuck.

She'd mentioned to her parents that she'd seen him, but she obviously didn't go into detail. But her mother could see past her, and the positive pregnancy test confirmed all of Helens suspicions, suspicions she never shared with Violet, but Violet knew she had.

She'd told them it was Tony's.

Tony Rydenger, her ex from high school who she saw romantically off and on for a year or so after high school. She'd begged him to cover for her.

"You never have to even mention it to your family, but if my family ever asks, you have to say it's yours," she'd told him.

"Well who's is it really?" he asked.

Violet was quiet, "Don't worry about it…"

She'd eventually gotten Tony to agree to put his name on the birth certificate and sign away parental rights.

Violet hadn't seen Buddy since that night.

As Oliver got older she knew it would be harder and harder to convince her family it wasn't Tonys. Dash was the only person she'd outright told. It had been shortly after Oliver was born.

"He's got his eyes," she'd been crying.

Dash knew something was up, "Violet, you have brown eyes and so does Tony. Oliver has blue eyes,"

Violet looked at her brother, tears in her eyes and nodded.

She went on to tell her brother about her run in with Buddy Pine, not in great detail, obviously, but enough for him to read between the lines.

"So… what," Dash finally spoke up, "Are you like eternally in love with him now and shit?" he asked.

Violet let out a laugh and Dash smiled at her.

If there was one thing she loved about growing up, it was the great relationship she'd come to have with Dash.

When Oliver was two years old he had nearly a full head of bright red hair. Violet figured at this point, Oliver's father was the elephant in the room. Everyone knew, but no one ever dared talk about it. Even her father knew. She'd watched through his facial expressions and body language as he'd grown to accept it and move on.

When Oliver was two and a half he finally began showing development of powers.

It'd happened one day when he'd been throwing a temper tantrum and suddenly the bright sunny July sky turned dark and cloudy and it'd begun pouring rain, in a matter of minutes.

Every now and then Violet thought about Buddy.

She wondered what he was up to in his life. He was out there somewhere, with no idea that he had a son who was about 4 and half now.

Part of her had accepted the fact she might never see him again.

The other part of her hoped he'd show up again.

There was something about the compassion he'd shown her, and the way he'd looked at her… and the blush on his cheeks, that made her wonder if maybe there was something more to this man than meets the eye.

Violet knew that if she was going to find him, she couldn't go looking for him. Buddy made it his job to not be found. If she was ever to see him again it'd have to be his decision.

**This started out as an idea for a one shot, but it's becoming more of a mini fan fiction now. It won't be too long, two or three chapters total, but they'll be long. Write a review, let me know what you think! ~Meg**


	2. Part 2

It was August when Violet Parr finally saw Buddy Pine again.

She was at the park with her brother Jack-Jack and little Oliver.

The park was usually pretty crowded – full of families with young children, runners, dog walkers, the usual. Violet was sitting in the grass on a blanket watching Jack try to teach Oliver to throw a Frisbee, when she heard a familiar voice coo to her, "Well, well, well, Violet Parr…"

She turned around and saw Buddy, his smirk kept creeping into a smile as he looked at her.

Violet looked at him. Damn he looked great, and did he always have to be so fucking charming?

He sat down on the grass beside her.

"It's been a while," he spoke.

"Hmm…" Violet hummed, "We've had this conversation before, only if I remember correctly – and believe me, I think I do – it ended in us having sex in the back of your car," she replied.

Buddy chuckled, "Well, I know I certainly wouldn't mind a repeat of that," he teased, but then he dropped the act and his sincerity began showing through, "How are you?" he asked her.

Instead of answering she asked a question of her own, "Where were you? Is this just a thing? We only run into each other every five years?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I got out of the city…" he answered, "I needed to leave, too many memories…"

"But you never said anything," Violet spoke, looking dead at him.

Buddy paused a bit and blinked, "I-… I didn't know you cared?" He furrowed his brows a bit in confusion.

She realized he still didn't know about Oliver. She let out a breath and began contemplating a way of letting him know gently.

"Buddy…" she began.

She was cut off by a toddler jumping into her lap with a laugh, "Mommy, Jacky taught me how to throw the 'fizbee'" the little toddler exclaimed excitedly.

Violet looked from Oliver to Buddy, who's face had gone pale as a ghost as he looked at this young child in front of him with bright blue eyes and firey red hair.

"Oli, I think Jacky's waiting for you, Momma's talking to someone right now," Violet spoke.

Oliver's big blue eyes connected with his father's.

Buddy stared at this child, his mouth went dry and he forgot how to breathe.

"Oliver, come here kiddo," Jack called for him. Oliver crawled up out of his mother's lap and ran back over to Jack-Jack.

Buddy's eyes followed him.

Violet breathed gently, "Listen, Buddy, before you say anything-"

"W-Why… Why didn't you ever tell me?" he stammered, "Try to find me or…"

"You think I didn't…?" Violet shook her head slowly.

Buddy wiped the sweat off his face and his voice began to shake and tears began to form at the brim of his eyes, "I don't understand… I…"

Violet turned to face Buddy and touched his arm gently, "His name is Oliver,"

Buddy nodded gently, "Oliver… Oliver what?"

"Oliver James," she answered.

"O-okay, what else," he asked, not daring to take his eyes of the child rolling around in the grass 20 feet in front of him.

Violet put her hand gently on Buddy's neck, running her fingers gently through the ends of his hair, "His birthday is November the 28th," she told him, "He can control the weather…"

Buddy looked at her, confused, "What?"

Violet half smiled and chuckled lightly, "We're still trying to help him control it… but…" she nodded.

Buddy looked back at Oliver, "He's… He's a super?" a smile slowly spreading across his face.

Violet nodded and smiled, "Yeah,"

Buddy smiled, obviously happy his son would have the childhood he always wanted.

"Do you… want to meet him?" Violet asked.

Buddy looked into Violet's eyes and nodded, "Yes… please,"

Buddy took a few steps toward Oliver and got down on his knee's, "Hey Oliver," his voice shook gently as he spoke.

Oliver sat up in the grass and looked at him, shyly pulling his shirt up to cover part of his face.

Buddy chuckled. Oliver was painfully shy, just like Violet.

"I'm not going to hurt you, kiddo," Buddy spoke softly, holding out his hand to Oliver.

Oliver looked from Buddy's hand to Buddy and scooted a little closer to him.

"Oliver I'm…" Buddy spoke. He gulped, "I'm your dad,"

Oliver's eyes perked a bit and he scooted closer to Buddy. Oliver looked at him, studying him with his big blue eyes. He scooted closer again and crawled the rest of the way over to Buddy, "Daddy?" he asked.

A tear escaped from Buddy's eye, "Yeah," he wrapped his arms around his son and held him in that hug as he cried softly.

"Violet, who is that?" Jack Jack asked, as if he didn't already know.

Violet smiled at the moment happening in front of her, "That's Oliver's father,"


	3. Part 3

Violet and Buddy sat in a coffee shop that afternoon after Jack Jack had gone home with Oliver.

"How is he?" Buddy asked, "I… I want to know about him,"

Violet laid her eyes on his face then drifted them back down to her coffee, "It'd be easy for you to know him… if you were a part of his life," she responded.

Buddy held his breath and let his eyes fall slightly.

Violet chuckled quietly, "But you don't do that do you," she took a sip of her coffee and shook her head, "You don't let people in, it doesn't matter who they are,"

There was silence for a moment.

Buddy narrowed his eyes slightly and looked back up at her, "Don't presume to tell me who you think I am, Violet,"

"Sorry, I must still be bitter you had sex with me and never called me back," she replied sarcastically, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Look," Buddy slammed his cup down on the table, "I know you don't like me, you have never liked me," Buddy spoke, "I'm pretty sure you still hated me while we were having sex. But there's more to this… us… or…. Whatever, than there was before," he replied.

Violet just looked at him.

"And where are you getting off saying _I'm_ the one who never lets people in?" Buddy responded, "It didn't matter how I actually felt about you, you weren't going to like me no matter what. You don't let people fall in love with you."

Violet furrowed her eyebrows, "How do you actually feel about me?"

Buddy paused and exhaled, shaking his head slightly, "_felt_"

Violet blinked and her eyes fell a moment as she sat in the silence.

"Listen… all that aside… I want to know my son," Buddy said.

Violet brought her eyes back up to meet Buddy's before nodding slightly.

"If there's a way we can make you and my dad not have to cross paths…" Violet muttered.

"I'm sure we can think of something," Buddy spoke, staring at her.

There was something about the way he looked at her, and Violet didn't know how it made her feel. It wasn't loving or anything sappy like that, but it wasn't spiteful, or hatred, it was almost… disappoint. As if Buddy had imagined Violet to be someone completely different and when she'd become something else, it disappointed him. She didn't know if she felt indifferent or if she actually felt guilty for not being the person Buddy wanted her to be.

After all, they really didn't know anything about each other.

The next afternoon, Violet brought Oliver over to Buddy's apartment.

Buddy smiled softly and kneeled down to get on Oliver's level, "Hey, Olly,"

Oliver smiled shyly and hid behind Violet's leg.

Buddy smirked, "Are you hiding? From me?" he reached over and began tickling Oliver who squealed in a fit of laughter and a big bright smile spread across his face.

Violet never imagined Buddy to be such a natural with children. She smiled gently.

Oliver jumped on Buddy's back and tried tickle him back but Buddy reached around and pulled him off and held him in his arms, "You're just being silly now," he gave Oliver a noogy. Oliver giggled and squealed.

Violet had always had this image in her head of Oliver having a perfect relationship with his father. She never thought she'd see anything like it. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her face get warm as a tear pricked at the corner of one of her dark brown eyes.

"I'm just gonna… go use the bathroom," Violet spoke exiting the room.

She shut the door and leaned against the sink, shutting her eyes as a tear fell from her eyes. She took a few slow deep breaths.

She lifted her head and wiped the edges of her eyes.

Why the fuck did, even after five years, looking at Buddy Pine make her feel so fucking butterfly-y and love sick. It's fucking Buddy.

She bit her lip and took another deep breath.

Violet splashed a little bit of cold water on her face before coming back out into the living room, only to see Buddy and Oliver were now laying on the floor and Oliver was teaching Buddy how to play some game he'd just made up.

Violet leaned against the wall and grinned.

"And then what?" Buddy asked him excitedly.

"Then-then we… have to run away from all the big scary monsters!" Oliver jumped and threw himself into Buddy's arms. Buddy wrapped his arms around Oliver and smiled, catching Violet's eye and smiled up at her.

Violet smiled back at him.

"Will you fight the monsters daddy?" Oliver asked, pulling back to look at him.

Buddy paused and smiled, just staring at his son, "Yes… yeah, kiddo, I will,"


	4. Part 4

The next evening after Violet had put Oliver down to sleep in a spare room upstairs she went downstairs to where her parents were sitting at the table, drinking coffee. It was getting late, nearing 10:30. Having a child really made Violet get tired a lot earlier.

The three of them sat in comfortable silence for a moment until Bob finally addressed what had been on his mind for obviously a while, "Violet," he spoke up.

Violet sat up and turned to face her father.

"Jack-Jack said you guys had a visitor in the park the other day…" Bob replied, remaining calm.

"Bob…" Helen wearily spoke, obviously having advised against him bringing this up.

Bob ignored his wife and looked sternly at Violet.

Violet looked down and took a deep breath, "Yes, we all know Buddy is Oliver's father. Yes, we ran into him the other day," she crossed her arms on the table and looked at her father.

Bob took a rather uncomfortable deep breath and shifted in his seat, "Did he say anything? About Oliver?"

Violet made a bit of a face and shrugged, "Well he had no idea until then he even existed so of course he asked,"

Helen turned to her husband and frowned, hoping he'd just drop it.

Bob was silent for a moment before he spoke up again, more sternly this time, "He's not allowed…" was all he got out in his calm voice.

"Not allowed?" Violet raised an eyebrow. He wasn't really suggesting what she thought he was suggesting…

Bob breathed, trying to remain calm, "With his history… there's no reason for him to get involved in Oliver's life," he said sternly looking at his daughter.

Violet blinked and leaned her head against one of her hands, "Uhm, okay hang on," she shook her head, "Yes, he has every right to get involved in his son's life," she addressed, "And secondly, "his history"? Dad, he hasn't had any run in with the police, not even a speeding ticket, since he got out of prison, and he's been out for ten years now,"

Bob held his breath in, speaking quietly, "Nevertheless…"

Violet scoffed a bit and rose to her feet, "This is ridiculous. Dad, I'm not going to keep that man from his child. There is nothing wrong with Buddy Pine-"

"There is everything wrong with Buddy Pine!" Bob finally got past the point he could keep his cool, "Do you not remember anything that happened-"

"Yes, I remember!" Violet responded, "I was there too, dad. And if I thought Buddy was a threat do you think I would've let him anywhere near my son? Do you think I'd even have a son in the first place if I thought he was a threat?" she yelled.

"Violet!" her mother raised her voice, trying to calm the two of them down.

"Listen…" Violet spoke quieter, "I am 25 years old. I am not going to do anything that would put my son in danger… I don't see Oliver spending time with Buddy being dangerous. And I am always there when they're together anyway," Violet spoke, "So for you to accuse that this is a dangerous situation for Oliver, says to me that you think I'm doing something wrong as a parent,"

Bob shook his head, "Damn it, Violet, you know that's not-"

"Then lay off…" Violet responded, "Oliver is my son… and Buddy's. I will not let my son grow up without a father when his father actually wants to be involved…"

Her parents were silent. Bob's eyes fixed on the table in front of him and Helen's at her husband.

Violet pushed her chair in, "I'm going to grab Oliver and take him home, it's getting late," she said as she went upstairs.

Was she really just defending Buddy Pine?

Damn, she did have it bad.

She shook her head and pushed thoughts concerning Buddy out of her head. He was the last thing she wanted to think about right now.

Later that night after Violet and Oliver had returned to their little apartment in the city, she'd put him back to bed in his room. Poor kid was exhausted. Violet on the other hand couldn't even think about going to sleep. She sat out on the fire escape just outside her bedroom window and dangled her feet over the edge. Her eyes were spaced off in the distance, in her hand she flicked a lighter aimlessly.

She let out a breath and set the lighter down beside her and pulled out her phone, she knew he was awake.

It rang twice.

_"__Hello?"_

Violet hesitated a moment then spoke, "Hey…"

_"__Still awake too, huh?"_ she could practically hear the smirk forming on Buddy's face.

She breathed slowly then spoke, "Want to come over?"

_"__Hmm,"_ he hummed, "_Well, why not, what else is there to do at 1:30 in the morning?"_ he chuckled.

"2nd and 49th… I'll buzz you up," she spoke.

"_See you then…_" Buddy spoke before hanging up.

Violet set her phone down and raked her fingers through her hair and let out a breath. Why was she doing this? She didn't know what to expect out of it. It wasn't like she and Buddy had any kind of emotional connection. They barely knew each other. He was just her sons father. They weren't even friends. He said it himself, she didn't even like him.

Right?

Ugh, fuck. She didn't know. She just didn't feel like being alone.

A little bit later she heard her door buzz and she walked over and buzzed Buddy into the building.

When Buddy found her she was out on the fire escape. She'd resumed flicking her lighter. Buddy chuckled a bit as he sat down beside her, dangling his legs over the side as well. The two of them leaned on the railing.

"You never mentioned you were a pyro," Buddy teased lightly.

Violet set the lighter down and frowned, "Bad habit…" she finally met his eyes, "Hi…"

Buddy half smiled and looked at her, "Hey…"

"Sorry I just… out of the blue…" Violet spoke, "It's late,"

Buddy shrugged, "I could've said no,"

Violet blinked and a smile fought it's way onto her face, "Why didn't you…?"

"What can I say, you fascinate me," Buddy teased her, nudging her, "And…" he paused and looked at her, "I could tell… you didn't need to be alone…"

Violet's eyes fell and she rubbed her arms nervously as she looked back out over the city.

Buddy never took his eyes off Violet, "Do you want to talk?"

Violet shook her head and shrugged, "What even is there to talk about… I don't even know why I'm upset 80% of the time…"

Buddy smiled painfully, "Oh you're preaching to the choir..." he chuckled, looking down then meeting her eyes again, "I'm bipolar... I know all about the demons in your head that are giving you reasons to be mad and upset at everything and everyone… for absolutely no reason… I get that, babe… believe me…"

Violet sighed, "I took meds for depression a few years ago but I just stopped taking them. I mean I was bad depressed as a teenager… I wasn't eating I was self harming-"

"I remember…" Buddy spoke softly with a gentle gaze on his face.

There it was again, that flutter in her stomach. She pulled away from his eyes and swallowed, "I got out of all those habits, but… you can break the bad habits but you can't always lose the feelings…"

Buddy nodded, "Yeah…"

They were silent a moment. The only sound was the city ambience of taxi's honking, the el train rumbling a few streets over.

"You have a cool little place here," Buddy spoke with a small smile, looking out over the city.

"I really like the view," Violet spoke with a smile, looking off.

Buddy smiled and looked at Violet, "Yeah…"

His eyes fell and he shifted a bit, "Do you guys ever do super stuff anymore?" he asked.

Violet turned and looked a little questioning.

"I mean like, after you defeated big bad me," he chuckled, "Anyone else ever come along?" he inquired with a smirk.

Violet smirked, "Don't get cocky, but anyone who came after you never lived up to you,"

Buddy chuckled proudly, "Ah, yes, I can title myself a successful super villain then," he laid back on the fire escape, looking at the sky.

Violet laid back as well, her mind still racing. She tried to keep up with her speeding thoughts, and most of them… were about Buddy.

The two of them hadn't spoken in five years. She should hate him. She should be pissed off. But… she'd thought so much about him over the past five years that it didn't even feel like they hadn't seen each other in that long. She was sure that she'd just built him up in her head to be some great guy and she'd often remind herself that this is the same man who tried to plan a super genocide.

But he wasn't that man anymore…

He didn't seem anything like that man.

He wasn't Syndrome… he was just… Buddy.

"What changed?" Violet asked him.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"You… like…" she began, "During the time you were in prison to when you came out… I just mean like… you were completely evil but… you're actually really… cool," she spoke.

Buddy smiled genuinely at her, "I don't know," he stared back up at the sky, "At some point you just… grow up and realize what's important… and what's important to you… for me it involved a lot of self therapy… and a lot of therapy after I got out of jail," he spoke.

This sparked another thought in Violet's memory, "Why did you really leave the city?"

Buddy paused, "Don't worry about any of that, it's not important,"

Violet sighed, "Alright…"

The two of them were silent as they tried to pick stars out over the city lights.

"My parents know about you now by the way…" Violet added.

Buddy chuckled, "Oh joy, what'd they say?"

"Dad got pissed off, spewing out all this bullshit about how you had no right to come anywhere near me or us or Oliver," Violet told him.

Buddy was silent for a second, "Well… what did you say?"

"Pretty much told him to fuck off," Violet answered.

Buddy sat up and looked at Violet. The two of them laughed gently and shared a smile.

Violet sat up and smiled at him, "You can see him whenever you want to, Buddy,"

Buddy smiled brightly, "Thank you…"

They smiled at each other for a moment before Violet finally broke the silence, "Well… It's getting kinda late… I should let you go home,"

The two of them stood up.

"Alright," Buddy smiled at her, "Hey… listen," he looked into her eyes to make sure she was paying attention, "If you need company… I don't care if it's 3:30 and you're across town, I'll get a taxi. You don't need to be alone…" he spoke.

Violet's face turned hot, she was so glad it was dark enough he wouldn't catch her blush, "Th-thank you…"

Buddy smiled and reached out and gently rubbed her arm, unintentionally sending goose bumps across Violet's skin, "Get some sleep alright?"

Violet smiled, and nodded, "Good night…"

"Night…" he grinned before he turned to leave.

Once the door was shut behind him. Violet let out her breath, wrapping her arms around herself. She bit her lip.

Fuck.

Fuck him for making her feel so damn sentimental and infatuated.

And fuck her for liking that so much.

Fuck.

She shut the window behind her as she reentered her room and went to sleep, pulling the covers completely over her head.


	5. Part 5

Over the next week Violet was bringing Oliver over to see Buddy a lot more. She'd even gotten into letting Buddy watch Oliver during the day when she went to work, which allowed Buddy and Oliver to spend some time alone together.

One afternoon, Buddy took Oliver into the city. They had gone into the big toy store and Buddy bought Oliver a few things – to make up for being missing for five years. Oliver clutched Buddy's hand in one hand, and held his ice cream in the other as the two walked down the street.

"So did you have fun today, kid?" Buddy asked him.

Oliver smiled and nodded, taking another lick of his ice cream cone. Buddy smiled at him and they walked over to the park and sat on the bench.

"So Olly are you in school yet?" Buddy asked him.

Oliver shook his head, "Mommy says I have to start going…" he frowned.

"Awh," chuckled Buddy, ruffling his son's hair, "school's not that bad,"

"I don't wanna go to school…" Oliver grumbled, as he made a pouty look on his face, "I already know how to read…"

Buddy couldn't help but laugh. He saw so much of Violet in Oliver and it made him smile. He was pouty and moody and painfully shy, just like his mother. Oliver also had her little nose. Buddy grinned at his son, "Well, you have to go to school, kid. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Oliver took another lick of his ice cream while he thought about it, after a little while he shook his head, "I don't wanna grow up," he stated matter of factly, as though he had a choice in the matter.

Buddy smiled, "I'd like that for you," he shifted and turned to face Oliver, "You know what I wanted to be when I was your age?"

Oliver turned to face his dad, crossing his legs on the bench, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"I wanted to be a super," Buddy softly smiled.

"Mommy said I get my powers from her and not from you…" Oliver stated.

Buddy nodded, "You see, you and your mommy and your mommy's family are really special. You have powers that make you special, and when you use them for good, good things happen," Buddy explained, he paused a bit, thinking about his life – the life he'd moved on from, "You see, Oliver, if you use your powers for bad… you can end up in a really bad place… like jail, or you could hurt someone…"

Oliver frowned.

"So will you promise me that you will always use your powers for good?" Buddy asked, extending his pinky to his son.

Oliver smiled and hooked his pinky with his dads, "I promise, daddy,"

Buddy smiled, "Good…"

Buddy turned to start to get up but Oliver stopped him, "Daddy…"

Buddy turned to look at him.

"Why don't you and mommy live together like Papa and Mimi do?" he asked with wide-eyed curiosity.

Buddy held his breath and tried to think of an answer to brush off the question but he let out a sigh and turned back to face Oliver, "You see… sometimes mommies and daddies really like each other… but then one of them will like the other more… and then it doesn't always work out… but the important thing is that _your_ mommy and daddy love you very much," Buddy poked Oliver in the nose, "And just because mommy and daddy aren't married or live together doesn't mean they don't love you,"

"Do you love mommy?" Oliver asked.

Buddy froze and his eyes drifted in thought. He swallowed and smiled to himself, he met his son's eyes, "You have to promise not to tell mommy," Buddy spoke quietly, "It's a secret,"

Oliver nodded, "Okay!"

Buddy smiled, "I do love her,"

Oliver smiled brightly.

"But you can't tell her, okay?" Buddy looked him dead in the eye, "Do you promise?"

Oliver nodded slowly and smiled, "I promise,"

The next evening Violet found herself wide-awake again. It was late, later than usual. She was sitting on the fire escape. These late nights were becoming more and more frequent. She just couldn't seem to quiet the voices in her head. Oliver was asleep in his room.

"_I don't care if it's 3:30 am and you're across town… I'll get a cab"_ she heard Buddy's voice echo in her head.

No, she didn't need him. She could take care of herself. She didn't need his help. Then something occurred to her.

"Why?" she asked herself out loud.

Why did he say that…?

Why would he? What had she ever done to make him feel the need to be so protective of her?

90% of there relationship was a hero vs villain relationship. He'd tried to kill her and her family.

_"__It doesn't matter how I felt about you"_

"Felt about me…" she narrowed her eyes. He didn't even know her. How could he feel anything for her?

Besides that one night they didn't have anything between them.

Besides a son.

She pulled her knees to her chest.

Every time she looked at Oliver she loved seeing so much of Buddy in him when he giggled or smiled. He had spirit and excitement, just like his father. And those eyes.

Buddy had the most magnificent blue eyes she'd ever seen. When Oliver opened his eyes and had those same bright blue eyes looking back at her, she'd loved it but it also broke her heart.

Violet couldn't deny any more how he made her feel.

She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

She loved him.

Fuck. Why did she love him?

It didn't make any sense. She'd never felt like that about someone, not even Tony. There was just something different about Buddy.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Violet knew exactly the kind of person she was. Buddy had even called her out on it. She didn't let people in. She didn't want anyone to be close to her. She figured if she didn't let people in then she couldn't hurt anyone and they couldn't hurt her.

She wiped her eyes, rubbing some mascara off onto her hands.

She didn't know why she was crying.

Violet wished she knew what she really wanted – to live with Buddy, be sappy in love and live happily ever after with their son? Sounded like bullshit.

She was crazy. She took pills for it. She didn't feel like making her problems anyone else's.

Violet rubbed her arms and breathed deeply.

It was going to be a very long night.


End file.
